lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 681
Report #681 Skillset: Aquamancy Skill: Whirlpool/Currents/Pits Org: Ur'Guard Status: Completed Aug 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look at implementing solution 1. Problem: Pits were changed in a recent report to once again allow them to work inside of aquamancer demesne. While that addressed uniformity across demesnes, it did not take into account the inherent and significant advantage that pits have inside of an aquamancer demesne already. Aqua demesne has currents/whirlpool, which moves one laterally. This is the only demesne to do so and as such it's passive knocking of people into pits every 10 second demesne tick. Climbing out of a pit is 4-5 seconds generally with or without rockclimb, and concealing a pit is 1 second, and can be spammed in all directions constantly so that the very moment a person gets out of a pit they already cannot move lest they fall into a pit again. Even if they manage to tumble, the chance is nearly guaranteed that they will be passively forced into a pit before they can leave the room. Also, the passive forced movement bypasses shield. This combination of abilities is too strong and needs to be fixed appropriately. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Once triggered, give all pits a 15 second dormancy period in which it either cannot be concealed, or cannot fire again in that time frame 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Restrict the effects of the whirlpool/currents to occur only if a target is on balance and able to walk normally (unprone) 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Restrict traps to fire only when a target voluntarily walks in/out of a direction, i.e. does not work from forced movements Player Comments: ---on 8/14 @ 22:33 writes: It also bypasses protection scroll. I like solution 3, it neatly takes care of some other issues. Solution 2 seems too strong of a nerf, but some method to block whirlpool (that isn't a physical wall) is necessary in my mind. Soultion 1 seems the most messy, but because pits fire on tumbling and skills exist that make tumbling the only method to escape a room, something of that sort sounds like it could be good. ---on 8/14 @ 22:34 writes: Solution 2 doesn't really make much sense. I'd be for either solution 1 or solution 3. ---on 8/15 @ 03:18 writes: I think solution 3 is my favorite as well. I believe that one to fix many of the overarching problems with pits, while still leaving it untouched in 1v1 situations. ---on 8/15 @ 03:21 writes: Addendum to clarify so this doesn't derail: 'relatively' untouched. Ultimately any time you gust/tackle 1v1 someone into a pit you're only hurting your own offense as it gives them more time to cure wounds at the cost of one's offense. Pit/decap would be debatable, but if one cannot perform a simple web in 12 seconds when climbrocks exists, they should lose the fight anyhow** ---on 8/15 @ 03:26 writes: I'm in favor of solution 3 in a generic sense, applying in all demesne's and situations. It would stop nasty springtrap into pit concealed in ridiculously fortified room issue as well, which I don't think is used regularly or reliably by trackers in 1v1 situations ---on 8/15 @ 05:59 writes: I support solution 1 the most, and that failing solution 3. As it is right now a single pit user can pretty indefinitely keep multiple rooms trapped against a single target, allowing them to move and conceal before the target can even get out of the pit ---on 8/15 @ 06:03 writes: Nitpick- you can spam conceals to ensure that the target will hit the pit after climbing out, with assured success, but trackers can only conceal once a person has left the pit. That appended, Morbo's previous statement is still accurate to my experience ---on 8/15 @ 15:10 writes: I'm in favour of solution 3 ---on 8/15 @ 23:43 writes: I'm in favour of solution 3 ---on 8/25 @ 03:25 writes: I agree that Whirlpool bypassing shield is overpowered (I think this is the only passive effect available to melders that does so). I would support a change to make the passive forced movement of Whirlpool blocked by shielding. However, I would also like to point out that Surfboards give innate Waterwalk and Aquamancers have no way to block the use of the in-game MAP. So, while it may take more effort to move when next to the Aquamancer, the rest of the Aquamancer's meld is extremely easy to navigate. ---on 8/25 @ 03:26 writes: As for the Tracking part of this report, I agree with Solution #3, provided that Tracking is compensated elsewhere. ---on 8/30 @ 12:10 writes: Solution 3 is a big change to traps, but probably for the best.